rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doorway into Hell
Doorway into Hell is the second episode of Manhunt: The Series. It is the second episode of Season 1. Plot *Thomas (Dave Filoni) goes to the meet. He walks around the city. He goes to a game room. He picks up the chess stuff. He puts it away. He goes to the car. He drives to meet and do the job. He stops by and then he does a mission job for himself. *He is visited by Leeds (Tom Green) who needs things to get down incorrectly during getaway's. Thomas jumps through the trash chute in Carcer Mark Mall and ends up in the back alleys of the Hoods Turf. He makes his way through the hostile streets, maneuvering through several abandoned buildings to get around the numerous roadblocks. Many Hoods (Joaquim de Almeida, Bryan Johnson, Johnny Lewis, Greg Siff, Richard E. Grant and Peter Krause) members are taken out along the way. *Thomas soon comes across a padlocked gate and must search for a Crowbar to open it. He enters a ruined building and climbs up a set of stairs, only to be ambushed by a lone Hood named Cisco (Tom Towles) wielding the crowbar. Thomas wipes him out and grabs the crowbar. *After busting the padlock with the newly acquired crowbar, Thomas descends into the basement of a burnt-out building and is goaded on to fight another crowbar-wielding Hood named Gilliam (Rip Torn) in a padded bondage room. He takes him out and completes the scene. *He looks around and then he goes back to his car. He drives to his house. He goes to sleep. He wakes up. He takes a bath. He exits the bathroom. He gets out of the house. He drives to the valley. At the Carcer City Valley he looks around and then he looks at the civilians close by. He leaves and then he gets back in his car. He drives to the junkyard. He looks in the junkyard. He looks through the junkyard industry. He looks around at the junkyard. He checks it out and gets it through. He leaves the junkyard. He goes to the square. He hangs out in the square and then he looks around. He leaves the square. *Thomas goes back in his car. Thomas goes to the penthouse next door. He looks inside. He picks up the crate. He takes it to his car. He goes back to his house. In Thomas's house he looks at the material's. He puts away all his material's and then he does homework. He completes the homework. He leaves his seat. He stands and looks at the stairway. He goes upstairs. He looks through. He checks for any messes that was made. He puts the messes away to avoid problems. He leaves his room. Cast *Dave Filoni as Thomas. *Tom Green as Leeds. *Joaquim de Almeida as Hoods 1. *Bryan Johnson as Hoods 2. *Johnny Lewis as Hoods 3. *Greg Siff as Hoods 4. *Richard E. Grant as Hoods 5. *Peter Krause as Hoods 6. *Tom Towles as Cisco. *Rip Torn as Gilliam. Deaths *Hoods 1. *Hoods 2. *Hoods 3. *Hoods 4. *Hoods 5. *Hoods 6. *Cisco. *Gilliam.